Birthday Gift
by AfroGaming
Summary: Natsu is stuck working his usual job in the library. On his birthday as well. Not even gifts from his friends cheered him up that much. Only when his girlfriend came over did his day brighten. (SMUT WARNING!) (Oneshot)


_Hey guys. So, this is my first one shot I decided to write. Why is up today and not the weekend? Well, it's my birthday today! (If this is out on the 2nd) So I decided to write a short story in celebration! I plan to do more one shots in the future, probably another around Christmas, so let me know what you think and enjoy!_

 **(WARNING! Smut inbound. You have been warned...)**

Birthday Gift

Natsu groaned from his place behind the counter. Working was always a bore, but being the playful, loud guy he is, working in a library was even worse. Working on his birthday made it more depressing then usual. Still, he had to pay of his collage fees somehow.

He sighed deeply as he looked around the place. Not many people were there. He recognised Jellal and Erza, two people in the year above him, sitting alone in the corner reading. He also saw two others from his year, Yukino and Stint, flirting behind a bookcase. He wasn't against the idea for flirting, he did it openly with his girlfriend all the time, but in a library? Surely there are more romantic places.

"Natsu!" His boss, Levy barked. "You awake over there?"

"Yes boss." Natsu said quickly, standing up right. He glared as the small bluenette retreated back into the shelves, cursing under his breathe.

"Always slacking, huh?" A voice sniggered.

"What?" Natsu groaned, turning to find Gajeel, Gray and Juvia standing there.

"Dont sound disappointed Salamander." Gajeel grinned. "We came with gifts."

"You did?" Natsu asked in surprise.

"Couldn't let you be bored in here on your birthday." Gray smirked. "Happy 18th buddy."

The three set boxes on the counter. Natsu looked around before to see if anyone was coming over, before diving into his gifts. Juvia's was the biggest, taking up the majority of the counter. Stay wasn't surprised when he saw what is was. It was a surfboard, as well as a new pair of trunks. They were black with a flame pattern in them.

"These are awesome!" Natsu gasped. "Perfect."

"Well, it's is coming up to the summer break." Juvia shrugged shyly. "And I know you love surfing."

"Perfect." Natsu repeated.

"Isn't she..." Gray sighed, starring fondly at his girlfriend. "Anyway, open mine."

Gray's box was a lot smaller. Inside, was a card for the nearby gym.

"A two year pass?" Natsu asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, and it was fucking expensive, so you better us it." Gray grunted. "Besides, fighting You isn't a challenge anymore. You need to buff up."

"I'll show you buff." Natsu growled, slipping the card into his pocket.

"Alright, now mine." Gajeel said.

Again, Gajeel's was small, but the thought behind it counted. It was a pair of tickets to see Natsu's favourite football team.

"No way, tickets for the Dragon's Shock Team?" Natsu said loudly, just to receive a dirty look from Erza. "Gajeel, incredible."

"Dont get mushy pal." Gajeel snorted. "Has Lucy been in yet?"

"Not yet." Natsu sighed.

"Bet she has an amazing present for you."

"Eh, just seeing her would be nice."

"Oh please." Gray rolled his eyes. "You want more then that." He lean in and whispered. "Done it yet?"

"You know the answer!" Natsu hissed back. "Anyway, you haven't either."

Gray chuckled as he took Juvia's hand and began to walk away. "Whatever. Have a good birthday."

"Thanks guys." Natsu waves them off.

* * *

Another hour had passed, and nothing interesting had happened. Natsu was getting bored out of his mind, scanning books he knew he'd have to scan again within two weeks. He rested his head on the counter, not caring if Levy came and snapped at him.

"Tired?" A sweet voice asked. Raising his head, Natsu's mood brightened as he saw face to face with his girlfriend. Lucy was wearing a white crop top, which did nothing to hide her large breasts. She had her hair down and had light blue shorts on, something with amplified her bum as she was bent over slightly.

"Not anymore." Natsu grinned, leaning over and planting a kiss on her cheek. "Was starting to think you'd never come."

"And miss your 18th? Never." Lucy laughed. She glanced round the library. "I'm glad I came, looks, _fun_ in here."

"Please, anything to get me away from here!" Natsu pleaded.

Lucy raised her eyebrows. "Anything?" Natsu nodded frantically. "Well... I guess I could give you your present..."

"Yes." Natsu encourages. Lucy grinned.

"Alright. Come with me. I hid it where you'd never look." She grabbed his hand and lightly dragged him towards the back of the library.

"The archives? Correct, never looked in here." Natsu muttered as she opened the door. He was pulled into a small room. Very small. Piles of paper and booked lined the walls, making it cramped. Natsu was practically pushed up against Lucy.

"So. My present?" Natsu asked happily.

"Well. You know..." Lucy started shyly. She gentaly rubbed one finger against his stomach, knowing there were abs beneath it. "I'd like to..."

Natsu quickly caught on as her face went red. His friend below instantly woke up, bursting with energy.

"Oh..." He breathes. He started at Lucy's body. Damn she was hot. Her golden locks perfectly fitted her face. Her chocolate eyes drew him in, and her pink, plump lips, he could gnaw in them forever. Not to mention she had an hourglass figure. Natsu couldn't even count the number of guys he'd punched because they started at either her chest or bum. Or even her legs, which were slender and creamy.

"You sure?" Natsu asked, leaning towards her.

"Definatly." Lucy replied, closing the distance. Kissing was nothing new to the pair, yet it always sent off fireworks within them. Natsu's hands quickly wrapped themselves around Lucy's waist while her arms cupped the back of his neck. Barry leaned into the kiss more, his legs pushing Lucy's own apart slightly.

Lucy had said definatley, so Natsu wasted no time having fun. His hand traveled down her waist towards her bum, squeezing tightly, enjoying the size it offered. Natsu broke from the kiss and started pecking her neck, getting shakey breathes in return. The kisses moved from her neck to her chest, landing gently on the hardened nubs.

Raising his hand, Natsu slowly lifted Lucy's crop top, revealing a lacy, pink bra beneath it. Natsu pulled the top completely off her, and began to fondle her breasts. Again, nothing new to the pair, except this time, both were aware that they were going all the way.

"Natsu..." Lucy gasped heavily, as Natsu began playing with her boobs. His hands were warm, like a human heater, making her body temperature rise more then before. Lucy took a deep breathe before her hand stared slowly rubbing against Natsu's hardened shaft that was hidden in his trousers.

Natsu growled softly as he unhooked the back of Lucy's bra, and watched it drop to the floor. Lifting his eyes, he drank in the slight of Lucy's large chest, watching them gently bounce. Licking his lips, he began rubbing her nipples, exploring every inch of her.

"Natsu." Lucy said a little louder. Her hands had found their way to Natsu's zipper, and had released his erection. Her hand stroked it, thumb playing with the tip of it.

"Lucy." Natsu growled. He got closer to Lucy's chests, before his mouth closed around her right nippled, his hand intensely playing with her left. Lucy's breathing became quicker, a small moan escaping her lips.

"Liking this?" Natsu asked cheekily. His mouth pounced towards the other nub, tonge flickering in and out of his mouth. Lucy let out another moan, while Natsu tried to hold back his own as Lucy's hands began to move fastest of his shaft.

Natsu breathes heavily, devising he wasn't ready yet. He stopped Lucy's hands, staring into her eyes.

"Not yet. You need to feel good first." With that, he dropped into his knees. He grabbed the top of Lucy's shorts, pulling them down to her ankles. Just like her bra, her pants were a bright pink. Natsu licked his lips before slowly removing them, Lucy releasing a shaky breathe as he did so.

Natsu gulped thickly as he started at Lucy's _lady region_ , eyes following a line of liquid that was attached to her pants.

"Already?" Natsu teased, gently breathing on her.

"D-don't..." Lucy said quietly. Natsu raised his hand, stroking around her vagina. Slowly, he pushed one finger into her folds.

Lucy felt her legs begin to shake, and had to cover her mouth to avoid mowing in pleasure. Natsu's warm finger was slowly enetering her. Her mind went blank as Natsu's put in two more fingers, making them enter and leave her.

"Natsu." Lucy moaned, gripping his shoulders. Natsu smirked, before kissing her area. Lucy sharply gasped, knees getting weaker. Natsu couldn't help but admire how flustered he'd got Lucy.

"Ready?" He asked quietly. Lucy nodded. She slowly went to the floor, lying on her clothes. Her forehead was lined with a bit of sweat as she watched Natsu remove his clothes. He was completely bare in front of her, his erection making her lick her lips. He knelt down next to her legs, and gently put Lucy onto her back.

"I want to make sure you're ok with this." He said.

"I am." Lucy nodded.

"But I'm not wearing a condom."

"I trust you." She replied with a smile. That was all Natsu needed to get going. Separating her legs, he rubbed his penis around her vagina.

"Oh fuck..." Lucy let out another shaky breathe. Natsu swallowed as he gently pushed into her folds.

Lucy moaned loudly, shutting her eyes tightly. It hurt more then expected. She felt Natsu stop, probably to check that she was ok.

"Keep going." She whispered. Natsu nodded, before turning his attention back to what he was doing. He pushed in deeper, noticing a small trail of blood dripping down his penis. He grunted, pushing in further until it was all of the way in.

"I'm in." He said. Lucy nodded. Natsu slowly began to rock back and forth, a wave of pleasure washing over him as he did so.

Lucy's pain quickly went and was replaced with pleasure, the thought of being attached to Natsu alone made her mind numb. Her hips began to move on their own, moving faster to match Natsu's pace. Her toes started to curl, and Lucy gripped the floor tightly.

"You ok?" Natsu asked in concern.

"Never been better." Lucy moaned. Natsu's shaft was hitting all of her sensitive spots, and before she knew it, she was moaning wildly.

Natsu was experiencing something similar. He grunts and growls got lower. He wondered how long he was able to continue. He knew that he had stamina, something he figured out after being alone for years, but this was an entirely new experience. The sound of smacking skin filled his ears, and he suddenly remembered where they were. A library. And his shift was almost over! Levy surely had to come looking for him. But seeing the pleasures on Lucy's face, he knew he had to continue.

Reaching his own limit, he began to roughly slam into Lucy, resulting in a scream. He felt a burst of liquid over his penis, knowing he'd done his job. He pulled out of Lucy, and his penis released a wave of semen into Lucy's stomach. He took a breathe of relief, knowing he hadn't ruined Lucy's future education.

"That.. was..." Lucy started deeply. Natsu didn't let her finish, but instead moved to her side and kissed her.

"Incredible" He finished. He smiled at her, entranced by her beauty. Lucy smilef back, before hearing something that made her smile faulter.

"NATSU!" Levy was closer, sounding pissed. "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU?"

"Shit." Natsu muttered. The pair immediately began scrambling for their clothes. But it wasn't too late.

The door burst open, showing a revealing Levy. Her face turned bright red as she looked at the couple on the floor, holding clothes over their private part, Lucy still covered in Natsu's semen.

"You.. you..." She stuttered, covering her mouth.

"GET THE FUCK OUT!"

 _Well that was an interesting experience. Ladies and gentlemen, my first experience in writing smut. Hopefully you all enjoyed, this was... weird and uncomfortable to write, to say the least. I plan to write more one shots in the future, maybe another at Christmas. Let me know what you think!_


End file.
